


Nightmares - 1 - Sam/Dean

by KaitoKuroiRico



Series: Nightmares or Three Waking Ups and One Lullaby [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't even like wincest.. and here I am posting story about dean and sam's child cuddling. pre-series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares - 1 - Sam/Dean

“Darkness. I’m running blindly in dead silence. The only sound is a sound of my own heart that beats like crazy, blocking my ears and making me lose my breath. 

There is a solitary figure up-front. He walks leisurely, but I still increase my pace desperately, I begin to run, only to catch him up. I’m closer and closer. I even feel the smell of gunpowder, emanating from his jacket. I reach out my hand, touch his shoulder. But suddenly fire blazes up right under my arm, it envelops man in flames. And it seems like he doesn’t even care. He doesn’t turn around, doesn’t make any noises. I turn him by his shoulder with a jerk, trying to draw his attention to me. Anyhow. To make him scream, hit me…anything.

And unexpectedly he really turns to me. But instead of my dad’s face, which I expected to see, I see a face of unknown man with yellow eyes. He smirks at me, and couple of minutes later just reduces to ash. 

I in turn almost immediately scream, feeling like the ground slowly begins to slip under my feet. Long falling…”

\- Sammy!

I jump up. I’m in a cheap motel room again. Weak light from night lamp falls on my face. I gasp for air, t-shirt is soaked in sweat and clings unpleasantly to my spine.

\- Sammy! What’s wrong?

I shift my gaze to the right. My brother bends over my bed, waiting for an answer.  
\- Just ordinary nightmare, Dean. It’s no big deal, really. Everything’s fine… - my voice is hoarse and a little bit unnatural. – Go back to sleep.

But my brother is no fool. He knows me so well. He lies near me on the bed and puts his arm around me.  
\- Everything’s going to be fine, Sammy. Everything’s going to be fine. Dad’ll return soon and we’ll go to some cute little town. We’ll go to some funfair like a normal family. We’ll buy you candyfloss. I’ll even win some girlish pink teddy-bear for you.

I know that it’s never going happened, that when Dad will finally return home, we’ll go for another hunt for sure. And also I know that my dreams, that I dreamed sometimes about are not just simple dreams. At least it seems like it for me. But I still don’t tell about them to Dean. And won’t ever tell. I always say that it’s nothing. But now and then when we lay next to each other like this, when Dean tells me with such a joy about our happy, and probably unreal future life, I believe him. No, not like this. I hope that at least anything from it will ever become true. After all I’m only a kid. And I can let myself dream.


End file.
